Come back to Raccoon!
by TimX7
Summary: Song parody of a Bowling for Soup song, sung by the cast of RE Outbreak.


Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. The song that I'll be making fun of is "Ohio (Come back to Texas" by Bowling for Soup, I don't own the song either. This is just a fun parody. Enjoy.

**Song Title: Come back to Raccoon**

**Parody of "Ohio (Come back to Texas)" by Bowling for Soup**

**Sung by the RE Outbreak cast as well as a few other RE cast members.**

**Author's Notes: I'm back and with a new song parody. Enjoy it people! Please note that some of the lyrics won't go well with the rythem. Sorry but they're the only words that I could come up with.**

Kevin Ryman walks foward on the stage and tapped the microphone nervously. He finally realized it was on and it was time to begin the song. He fellow survivors were the other members of the band. Soon Kevin signalled them to begin playing and he grabs the mic.

**She hated this place.  
****Wanted anew kind of place.  
****So she went to Pueblo with some guy name Leon.  
****That she met at this place.**

Kevin holds up a picture of the Raccoon Police Department. He throws it off stage and continues singing.

**There's nothing wrong with Pueblo!  
****Except for the Los Illuminados.  
****I hate Osmund Saddler!  
****Roman Salazer!  
****and Jack Krauser's gay!**

Shows Jack on Saddler's island. He hears this and flips the cameraman off.

**So when you're done stealing whatever.  
****And when you're done killing whoever.  
****You know we're right here waiting for you.**

**Come back to Raccoon!  
****It's not the same when you ran away!  
****Before you lose your mind!  
****and forget this whole hell hole!  
****There's a gun for you at the RPD,  
****and every shotgun shell saved!**

**(zombie)  
****Besides the human flesh sucks northeast of here anyway!**

Kevin blows the zombie's head clear off.

**I think we made a mistake.  
****Puzzles aren't easy to solve.  
****First cleaned up her guns,  
****Then she loaded them up.  
****I guess we'll sit here and wait.**

**For her return to hell.  
****Her mission shouldn't be very long.  
****I bet she misses the monsters,  
****and misses those magnums,  
****but who the hell knows.**

**So when you're done stealing whatever.  
****And when you're done killing whoever.  
****You know we're right here waiting for you.**

**Come back to Raccoon!  
****It's not the same when you ran away!  
****Before you lose your mind!  
****and forget this whole hell hole!  
****There's a gun for you at the RPD,  
****and every shotgun shell saved!**

**(zombie 2)  
****Besides the human flesh sucks northeast of here anyway!**

Yoko throws a extra drum stick and nails the zombie in the head, killing it instantly.

**Albert Wesker wants you back.  
****Willie Birkin wants you back.  
****Umbrella wants you back.  
****and the Ashfords want you back.  
****and S.T.A.R.S. wants you back.  
****and the UBCS wants you back.**

**I've got a suspicion,  
****I'm starting a petition,**

Cuts to the entire RE cast from every game except RE Outbreak, outside in the streets of Raccoon. It is of course during the T-Virus outbreak and not a zombie in sight. Steve Burnside writes 'Petition' on a piece of paper but misspells the word petition.

**And the whole town's gonna sign!**

The RE cast outside in the streets of Raccoon decide for a second on what they want to do. Then they all shrug and start doing a kickline as they sing the chorus.

**Come back to Raccoon!  
****It's not the same when you ran away!  
****Before you lose your mind!  
****and forget this whole hell hole!  
****There's a gun for you at the RPD,  
****and every shotgun shell saved!**

**Come back to Raccoon!  
****It's not the same when you ran away!  
****Before you lose your mind!  
****and forget this whole hell hole!  
****There's a gun for you at the RPD,  
****and every shotgun shell saved!**

**(zombies outside)  
****Besides the human flesh sucks northeast of here anyway!  
****Besides the human flesh sucks northeast of here anyway!  
****Besides the human flesh sucks northeast of here anyway!**

As the song ends, the RE cast pulls out a fire arm and starts killing the zombies for interrptuing their song. Wesker uses his gun and a combination of his super human strength. The RE Outbreak cast rush out with their instruments and using them as a weapon. Cindy uses the electronic keyboard by smashing it over a zombie's head. Yoko uses the drum sticks to impale the zombies through their heads. The whole violents scene fades to black.

**Author's note: What do you think? I forgot to mention that it's a parody about Ada Wong from RE4. And I called William Birkin, Willie Birkin, because it rhymes with the song.**


End file.
